Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 7: Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's seventh Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Percy *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *James *Gordon *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Green Branch Line Coaches *Blue and White Express Coach *Purple and White Express Coach *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Henry *Green and Yellow Express Coaches *Red and White Express Coaches *Red Express Coaches *Tan Express Coaches *Green Express Coaches *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) Transcript * Percy: Do you know what? * George Carlin: Asked Percy. * Gordon: What? * George Carlin: Grunted Gordon. * Percy: Do you know what? * Gordon: Silly! * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. * Percy: Sir Topham Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. * James: Rubbish! * George Carlin: Said James. * James: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. * George Carlin: Percy went off to get some coaches. * Percy: That stupid old signal. * George Carlin: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. * Percy: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. * George Carlin: But he didn't know how. By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to the station. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: You look tired. * Percy: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. * Sir Topham Hatt: You look the right way up to me. * George Carlin: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Thomas and Toby will help too. * Percy: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. * George Carlin: The new engine arrived. * Sir Topham Hatt: What's your name? * George Carlin: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. * Duck: Montague, sir, but I'm usually called Duck. They say I waddle. I don't really, sir, but I like Duck better than Montague. * Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Duck it shall be. Here, Percy, show Duck around. * George Carlin: The 2 engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. James, Gordon and Henry watched Duck quietly doing his work. * Henry: He seems a simple sort of engine. * James: We'll have some fun and order him about. * Henry, Gordon, James: (quacking noises) Wheesh! * George Carlin: Smoke billowed everywhere. Percy was cross, but Duck took no notice. * Duck: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Percy? * Percy: Yes they do. * George Carlin: Answered Percy. * Duck: Right. * George Carlin: Said Duck. * Duck: We'll soon stop that nonsense. * George Carlin: He whispered something. * Duck: We'll do it later. * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extraordinary noise. * Henry, Gordon and James: Wheesh! (snorting noises) * Sir Topham Hatt: Bother! * George Carlin: He said and hurried to the yard. Duck and Percy calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Gordon, James and Henry were furious. * (Gordon, James and Henry blew their whistles loudly) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Thing Upstairs' Voice) Stop that noise! * George Carlin: Bellowed Sir Topham Hatt. * Gordon: They won't let us in! * George Carlin: Hissed Gordon. * Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, explain this behavior. * Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm a great western engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. * (James and Gordon blew their whistles loudly) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Percy and Duck, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. * George Carlin: Gordon, Henry and James sniggered. * Sir Topham Hatt: As for you. * George Carlin: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Duck is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. * George Carlin: After Percy went away, Duck was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! Trivia *Duck Takes Charge will be told George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Percy, James, and Gordon in the yard. *Shot 2 will film a grumpy Gordon talking. *Shot 3 will film a happy Percy talking. *Shot 4 will film a cross James talking. *Shot 5 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 6 will film a tired Percy pulling two green branchline coaches. *Shot 7 will film a tired Percy shunting a blue and white Express coach and a purple and white Express coach. *Shot 8 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 9 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 11 will film Percy talking. *Shot 12 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 13 will film Duck backing into the yard. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 15 will film Duck talking. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film Percy arriving and passing Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel and going by. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 19 will film Duck and Percy setting off. *Shot 20 will film Duck shunting two green branchline coaches into Knapford station. *Shot 21 will film Henry talking. *Shot 22 will film James talking. *Shot 23 will film Henry hauling a green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, and Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach and red Express coach going past Duck. *Shot 24 will film smoking going everywhere, surprising Duck. *Shot 25 will film a tired Percy coming. *Shot 26 will film a tired Percy stopping. *Shot 27 will film Duck talking, confused. *Shot 28 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 29 will film Duck talking while scheming. *Shot 30 will film Duck and Percy puffing away. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt in his office. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking alarmed. *Shot 33 will film an Angry Henry, Gordon, and James arriving. *Shot 34 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt leaving. *Shot 36 will film Duck and Percy standing on the switches and blocking Gordon, James, and Henry. *Shot 37 will film Gordon looking cross. *Shot 38 will film James looking confused. *Shot 39 will film an Angry Henry. *Shot 40 will film the engines whistling. *Shot 41 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'Stop that noise!' in the Thing Upstairs' Voice from The Trap Door. *Shot 42 will film Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 43 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 44 will film Duck talking. *Shot 45 will film James's whistle blowing. *Shot 46 will film Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 47 will film a fist punching James, Gordon, and Henry. *Shot 48 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily and saying 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shot 49 will film a tired Percy and Duck. *Shot 50 will film Duck looking worried. *Shot 51 will film a tired Percy. *Shot 52 will film James, Gordon, and Henry snickering. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 54 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 55 will film Duck hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Category:Julian Bernardino